Twins, wolves, and Sacred Jewel shards
by Seras of the Underworld
Summary: On their 15th birthday, Kagome was dragged down a well and Megumi had to chase after her. They discovered that their bodies each held half a sacred jewel. Kagome held the pure half, while Megumi held the demonic half. Needs better summary and better title. Follows dubbed anime. Koga (Kouga) x oc eventually.
1. Prologue

**A/n: **something that popped into my head while in the middle of re-watching the series. Based on the dubbed, since I'm a lot more used to watching it. I'm not going to bother with Japanese words, unless it's something like suffixes, I just find it kinda pointless since this is written in English anyway. Koga x oc story, or possibly, koga x oc x sesshomaru. I'm following the plot, but since it's a koga x oc, I'll give you people the option of having me skipping to the episode, until then I'll stick to this. I honestly think I suck at writing, if anyone wants to tell me how I can improve, you're welcome to.

Disclaimer: If it weren't obvious by the term 'fanfiction', I don't own Inuyasha. I'll only say this once.

Prologue

* * *

><p><span>About 550 years ago.<span>

**Koga POV**

We're in battle again, those damned birds of paradise decided to declare war once again. My hand lightly clutched my shoulder where one of the bastards managed to dig their claws in.

"You alright Koga?" I glanced over my shoulder and saw Misaki, our leader, looking uncharacteristically worried. Our leader is a girl, surprisingly because many demonesses tend to be weaker than men. She donned black armor and pelts, which signified the southern wolf tribe that she was from. Her hair was a bright scarlet that was layered in spikes that ended at her waist. She had different colored eyes, one ice blue and the other lime green. Under each eye was a small light blue triangle. She had a scar going down the curve of her face. "Earth to Koga! You're not getting woozy from blood loss are you?" I blinked and felt my face heat up slightly when I realized I was staring. She quirked a thin crimson brow in amusement.

"I'm fine Misaki!" I blurted out, but she just laughed and thrust her sword into a bird above her, it dying with a sickening screech.

"Are you sure? You're face is turning a pretty shade of red." She teased with her signature smile, which looked like a cross between a smirk and a grin. Another bird appeared above me. I grabbed it by the wing, dragged it closer to to me and Misaki sliced it with her nodachi. This became a routine whenever we fought. We held conversations while simultaneously fighting and watching each other's back. "Do you need me to heal that shoulder for you?" She was a water wolf, meaning she could control water itself. She could heal people by manipulating the blood into going faster.

"I'm fine. I'll live through worse once you're my mate." I said, not even bothering to keep the smirk off my face.

She had her back to me, slicing through a few more birds. "Wipe that smug look off your face. You and I both know I won't accept unless you beat me in a fight." She looked back at me with her smirk-grin. " I don't want to be the guy in the relationship." Her eyes widened and she suddenly grabbed me by my shoulder, which hurt like hell, and shoved me behind her. My head was currently buried in the ground. I jumped up ready to yell at her for grabbing my wound, but the words died in my throat once I saw her.

It seemed that there was a bird behind me. The bird was impaled on her sword, though she didn't come out unscathed. One of the birds feet was deep in her chest, deep enough that I could see the tips of the talons on her back. "MISAKI!" I yelled. She thrusted out the blade and stumbled a bit before collapsing onto her knees. She dug her sword into the ground to keep herself up. "We need to retreat! We need to get you a healer!" I tried to pick her up, but she shrugged out of my hold.

Her breathing was bit raspy. "D-Don't bother. I don't have much time left." She looked at me with a strained smile that didn't quite match the haunted look in her eyes. She coughed a few times, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth.

"We need to get you medical attention! I'm not letting you die on me!" I could feel water drip down my face. When had I started crying?

"Guess I won't be your mate after ll. Damn shame." She mumbled, as though she didn't hear me. She did her smirk-grin, though her teeth were coated in blood. "Get stronger Koga, the pack could use a good leader." Her smile started to disappear along with the life in her eyes. I clutched her lifeless body, slowly feeling myself shaking in rage. Rage not at her, but at the world for taking from me. I vaguely heard the wolves howling in anguish as we retreated from the battlefield. Those damn birds will pay.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: **I'll say this now (assuming you actually read these, hell I don't even read Author notes), I have no particular schedule. I may have a lot of free time on my hands, but I'm generally lazy and forget stuff. I pretty much only write fanfiction to organize thoughts and daydreams from my head, otherwise it will end up a continuous loop. So I'm just writing these whenever. I'm going along with the anime, but I'll probably just do the origins and the important parts. It is a koga x oc, so unless you want to sit through 35 episodes of stuff, I'm probably gonna shorten it.

* * *

><p><strong>Megumi POV<strong>

"Where do you want these boxes?" I asked grandpa. He recently got a new shipping of feudal era junk that I'm stuck carrying in. I'm almost afraid to ask what's in them, because I'm half-certain he'll start rambling again.

"What's in these?" I heard my twin sister, Kagome, ask. _'Oh Kagome you've damned us all.' _

He began rambling about a jewel, Shikon no tama, which he's selling key-chained replicas of. Kagome and I zoned out during the story, for slightly different reasons. Kagome because she never paid attention to his stories, and me because I've heard this story several times before. I've always been more interested in his stories about battles and war between demonic and spiritual beings, and just violent things in general. Since I heard this before, I guess I'll give you the pleasure of introducing myself while he rambles on.

My name is Megumi Higurashi. Out of my two siblings, I'm the oldest, even if I am older than Kagome by only 15 minutes, it doesn't stop me from calling her my little sis. Kagome and I may be twins, but we couldn't be any more different. She strives for a normal life, whereas I treasure my abnormality. She focuses more on schoolwork, I focus on sports and martial arts. I do the best out of almost everyone in the school in almost every sport, well except archery, and sports that require aim. I suck _big-time _at aiming, no matter how hard I try.

Her eyes are sparkling chocolate orbs, mine are mismatched: my right gray, and my left hazel. She has long perfect wavy hair, mine is cut in a short choppy style because it's hard to manage when long. She's girly, I'm a tomboy. Her room is a pink monstrosity, and mine is dark blue with various weapons lining the walls. I have a small obsession with blades, don't judge me. Despite being basically polar opposites, I love my little sis, and I protect her as much as I can.

"You do know it's my birthday tomorrow, right?" Kagome asked, as I tuned back into the conversation at hand.

"_Our _birthday little sis." I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me. We turned to Grandpa for the answer to her question.

"I planned to wait another day, but..."

"So you did get something, hand it over!" she exclaimed. '_She shouldn't get her hopes too high. Knowing Grandpa it will probably be something old_.' I sweat-dropped as my suspicions were correct. Grandpa fished out what looked to be a webbed foot from one of his boxes and plopped it into her awaiting hands. She looked down at it with a dumbfounded expression, I snickered and grandpa began rambling again.

"That my dear is an authentic mummified hand of a water imp which-"

"Here buyo. Eat." She interrupted . Said cat bit down and pranced off with the hand in its mouth.

"That's an antique!" he spluttered and fell while trying to grab the mummified hand. I fell over as well, but from laughing my ass off. When I regained my composure, I got up and calmly plucked the hand from his mouth.

"If it's alright with you I'll keep it for my collection." I said and sat back down. Kagome scrunched up her face when I said 'collection'. Another thing I collect other than blades, would be a collection of creepy and morbid things that I got from Grandpa. You wouldn't believe how fun it is to see their reactions when they walk in to see that or my arsenal of blades. "Did you get anything for me Grandpa?."

He bolted up immediately from the floor and began rummaging through the boxes again. He pulled out a beautiful sword. It was a nodachi, judging from it's size that I estimate is about5'-5'2" , with a black sheath with light blue intricate swirls, a silver guard, and a grip laced with light blue and black fabric. He set it in my hands and I unsheathed the beauty. It was made from a material I couldn't recognize, though looked pretty strong. The blade had grooves that extended to several parts of the blade and a tempered line shaped like waves. I lightly ran my finger over the sharper side. The blade could use some sharpening.

"This is Mizunoken, a sword of water. It was said to belong to a demoness over 500 years ago before she perished at the hands of her tribe's sworn enemies." Grandpa stated. I perked up, since this happened to be a story I didn't know. "She was the leader of the tribe of Eastern wolves, with the power to control..." He fell asleep. Right in the middle of telling a story. God dammit. I looked over to Kagome to see her normal zoned out face. I snapped my fingers a few times and she seemed to come back to Earth and slightly pouted when she saw me.

"Why do you get a sword while I get a creepy mummified hand?" she mumbled. I laughed and ruffled her hair.

" This what you get for not asking for something he would understand. He'd be out of his element. Just imagine him going to a mall." We shared a laugh and went off to do our own things. The rest of the day went as any other would, Grandpa rambling about the origins of any inanimate objects, Kagome calling bullshit on the things he says, and Souta talking about his day at school while mom and I listened. Everything was normal and I was bored of it. I was craving for something different to happen. Though I never thought I would get my wish, tomorrow on our 15th birthday.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: **The _Italics _are for writing out dreams, well more specifically visions from Misaki's life. It would probably be a while until Koga gets introduced, unless I feel like skipping to it, So I'll just use these to fill in stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Megumi POV<strong>

_I was somewhere I wasn't familiar with. It had a rocky terrain and a large waterfall, I assume it was in the mountains. I heard howling in the distance, though instead of feeling the normal human reaction of fear, I felt myself perk up. It wasn't long until I was surrounded by a pack of brown-furred wolves. They moved aside and a large man walked through. He wore what I assumed to be pelts, the same shade as the wolves. He was tan skinned and had black spiky hair that went down his back. The most noticeable trait were his sky blue eyes that looked as if they could stare straight through you. _

"_What is it you need ?" The man asked, in a gruff voice. He was a lot taller than me, and he looked intimidating as hell. Either this guy is a giant, or I was probably a child. _

"_I am Misaki of the southern wolf tribe, I wish to join your pack," I said, or rather my voice said without my control. Yep I'm definitely a child, judging by the voice. I guess it's one of __those__ dreams, the ones where you just watch as shit happens. Though I have no idea why I introduced myself as Misaki._

"_What happened to your pack?" The man asked cautiously, as though he were afraid to. Well maybe not afraid, but had a grim idea of what went down. Images flashed in front of my eyes, all pretty gruesome, though they flashed quick enough that I didn't get too many details. If I were a typical teenage girl, I'd probably need a barf bag within arm's length . I honestly still have no idea what's going on. This dream has the feeling of a memory, but it sure as hell ain't __my __memory. _

"_They were slaughtered. Every last one of them. If any survived, they were escaped with their tails between their legs." Misaki said. This sure as hell ain't me talking, so I'll stop referring to her as 'I'. I just wish I could watch from a 3__rd__ person point of view, instead of observing from her body. I could feel her digging claws into her hand, and the familiar feeling of blood. Wait, claws? That is so cool! I wish I had claws! Her eyes were fixated on the ground, where I could see she wore black pelts, had bare feet, and a sword sheath that looked oddly familiar. Isn't that the one grandpa gave me?_

_I felt his hand ruffle up her hair and she looked up to see him staring down at her with what I believed to be an affectionate expression. "Pretty brave for a pup. Not even shedding a tear. My names Kohta, you're allowed to join." He gave Misaki a wicked grin. "I have a pup about your age. I'm sure you and Koga will get along great." Then I heard an annoying sound, one that didn't quite fit this atmosphere, but one I was all too familiar with. _"MEGUMI WAKE UP!"

Out of instinct I grabbed a dagger that was displayed above my bed and flung it towards the source of the noise. The source happened to be my little brother, who is damn well lucky I can't aim. The dagger was embedded in the wall, pretty deeply I might add. '_Hope mom doesn't get pissed about that.' _I thought grimly. My mom may be the nicest person I know, but she can be pretty scary when pissed. I'm lucky she has the patience of a saint.

I was laying down waiting for some some smug comment about my aim, or the typical kids response 'I'm telling mom!', but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. I felt him tugging at my blankets frantically, and I decided to finally look at him. Poor kid looked scared out of his mind. Did I cause this? He's never scared when I do this before...

"Kagomegotdraggedintotheolfdfjanjnsknvnvjksndkjvnsknfkjanj." He said nervously, as he tried to drag me out of my bed. Whatever he said, I only caught the words 'Kagome' and 'dragged'. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him for a few seconds. For some reason this works pretty effectively.

"Now get a hold of yourself, calm the fuck down, and tell me what happened." He still looked scared, and no comment on my swearing. This is some serious shit.

"B-Buyou got into the well house. I-I was t-too scared to go after him, so she went down. T-there was a sound coming from the well, and suddenly she got dragged in by these monster hands!" He said shakily. I sighed and stood up.

"I call bullshit," I said. And it was true. No matter how much I'd want a weird life, I'd logically assume that this monster doesn't exist.

"I'm telling the truth! A monster came and took Kagome! Now come on!" He yelled and began to drag me. I attempted to pull my arm back and found he has my arm in a death-grip. I sighed once more and decided to humor him. I let him drag me to the well house. The first thing I noticed was the condition of the well. The lid that was previously sealed was now shattered into little broken wood chips. I looked down into it curiously and just saw what you would normally see in a well, several feet of darkness.

"You're saying that Kagome was pulled through by a bunch of monster hands and mysteriously disappeared, right?" It looked like about a 8-10 foot drop. Worse that can happen is I break my leg. Nothing that hasn't happened before.

"Yeah..." He replied, not knowing where I'm going with this.

"Well if this works, goodbye for now."

"Wait! What do you-" I didn't hear the rest of it as I jumped into the well and became surrounded by a blue light.


End file.
